A series of nightmare's
by 123petmaster
Summary: A series of nightmares that the Odinson's have during the years. In the late hours of night all of Asgard where enjoying the peacefulness by sleeping, all except one, Just one. A small black haired price was tossing and turning in his sleep. What is he dreaming about you ask. Maybe you should ask him, maybe he is simply afraid to look at the monster under the bed. Fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I won nothing.**

**Loki age 6**

**Thor age 8**

**A/N I DO WHAT I WANT! Lol with the ages!**

* * *

In the late hours of night all of Asgard where enjoying the peacefulness by sleeping, all except one, Just one.

A small black haired price was tossing and turning in his sleep. His mind plagued by horrid visions causing him to scrunch up his face like there was a foul smell about.

He let out a small whimper as he kicked nothing but thin air.

"No please, im wont, don't make me look, please" Loki whimpered, along with many other things.

What is he dreaming about you ask. Maybe you should ask him, could it be of his future and past, maybe his fall or maybe he is simply afraid to look at the monster under the bed.

Whatever it is, it can't be pleasant.

The small six years old suddenly wakes up with a small scream, a blast of magic shoots form his hand lighting the whole room for a moment, his voice echoing around the green shaded room.

Loki lets out a small whimper as he slowly slides out of bed, holding his pillow tightly to his chest.

He takes a deep breath before stepping ford, nervously looking behind him as though he expects to see someone he does not wish to see…or something. Loki suddenly backs up, not moving his eyes from the dark silhouette of the thing, which is really just himself but as he is too scared to realise this.

Suddenly a loud smash echoes the walls as Loki's back comes in contact with a table stand, knocking a vase to the ground, water splatted everywhere. Loki lets out a small scream before jerking into a run, only to have him thrown off his feet, from the water, and onto his face. He whimpers before getting back up, curving his back in as though he expects something cold and evil to touch it.

He more or less runs towards his door, pillow still in hand, turning the nob faster than you can say I am burdened with glorious purpose.

He doesn't turn around to close the door, no; he is much too scared for that. Instead he does what any little boy would do in this situation, he goes to his Brother.

If you can see, I doubt you can, you would be able to see a flash of dark hair and green clothes tear across the hall and go two doors down from where he started.

Loki slowly comes to a halt and reaches for the door knob of his Brother's bedroom. He slowly turns the knob before pushing the door open and stepping inside.

"Thor?" Loki calls silently, much too soft for his older brother to hear.

Loki gulps before walking over to his Brothers bed.

"Thor?" Loki asks again, this time shaking his Brothers shoulder slowly.

A pair of tired Blue eyes meets a frightened Green pair.

"Brother what is it" Ask Thor softly, trying to adjust his eyes to the dark properly.

"Im scared" Loki answers with a whimper.

"Was it the monster under the bed again?" Thor asks, already knowing the answer.

A whimper is his reply.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asks Thor softly for once.

"N…no..." Loki replies.

"Do you want me to help you scare the monsters away?" Thor asks again.

A nod meets the blond god's eyes.

"Alright then, let's go." says Thor calmly before leading his brother to the door.

As they walk the hallways a gust of wind sounds through the halls.

Loki suddenly takes a hold of his brother's shirt.

"I don't want to go back in there" Loki whimpers, looking deep into Thor's eyes.

"What do you want to do then" Ask Thor, quite surprised by his brothers request as going back in never bothered him before…or did it…

"Do you want to sleep in my room?" asks Thor softly.

Loki replies with a nod before looking up and down the hallway, still clinging to his brother's shirt.

Once they reach Thors room, Loki was shivering most violently, from the cold or the fear Thor did not know.

Thor lifted up the cover and laid himself under it before feeling a sudden wait on the opposite side of the bed.

Thor rolled over so he could see his Brothers shaking form; he reached out a hand and touched his Brothers skin. Fear not cold Thor decided as he looked at Loki's curled up form.

Thor silently shuffled over and wrapped an arm around his brother so he could pull him closer.

A sniffle sounded from Loki as he pressed his face into Thor's chest, his arms wrapped around his Brother.

Thor played his chin atop Loki's head, like he had seen their Mother do so many times, and began to stroke the dark locks with his free arm.

A softer sniffle sounded from Thors chest.

"Night Loki"

"Night Thor."


	2. Chapter 2

This is not a chapter! Sorry about that….Schools given me serious writers block and I haven't been able to update yet.

IT'S THE HOLIDAYS FOR ME NOW!

So that mean I get time to write the next chapter but it may take a while to write because i have a lot of stuff to write. so I might post the chapter slightly after the holiday's end.

Sorry for the wait. -123petmaster


End file.
